


Good Boy

by Moose_likes_the_gay



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bladder Control, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Obedience, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_likes_the_gay/pseuds/Moose_likes_the_gay
Summary: Arin's rules for Danny were simple. All he had to do was sit still, keep his hands at his side, and keep his legs spread apart. But most importantly, he had to do what Arin told him to. If he was good, Arin would give him permission to break the rules. If he was bad, Arin would punish him.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leatherlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/gifts).



Danny sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Arin to return with yet another glass of water. With all the water Arin had forced down his throat, it hadn't taken long until he desperately needed to piss. Of course, that's what Arin wanted. It's what they both wanted. But it hadn't taken as long as Danny expected before he was almost unbearably desperate. Danny breathed heavily, focusing on both his urge and on following the rules Arin had set for him.

Arin's rules for Danny were simple. All he had to do was sit still, keep his hands at his side, and keep his legs spread apart. But most importantly, he had to do what Arin told him to. If he was good, Arin would give him permission to break the rules. If he was bad, Arin would punish him.

Arin walked into their bedroom, holding another glass of water. He couldn't help but admire Danny, with a smirk plastered across his face.

Arin chose Danny's outfit. He was wearing a pair of sky blue lace panties with matching thigh high stockings. A black lace garter belt sharply contrasted with the rest of his outfit.

He stood there for a moment, admiring the sight before him. As instructed, Danny had his legs spread far apart. His face was flushed a deep red, and he was panting and whimpering, occasionally biting his lip. He was gripping the sheets, trying to resist the urge to grab himself.

Arin walked over to Danny. He sloshed the glass of water back and forth, before tilting Danny's head up.

"Open up."

Danny complied. Arin slowly tilted the glass forward, watching Danny hesitantly gulp it down. He watched him twitch as water dripped from his chin and flowed down his chest.

As Danny finished the glass, Arin pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Good boy." He praised.

Arin brought a finger to Danny's chest. He dragged it down slowly, until he reached the bulge of Danny's bladder. He traced over it gently, careful not to apply any pressure.

Danny shuddered at the contact. He started to reflexively pull away, but willed himself to stay in place. If he was good, Arin might reward him once he was done.

Danny was biting down on his lip. He was gripping the sheets as tight as he could, resisting the urge to grind against the mattress as Arin continued to run his hand across his overfilled bladder.

Arin pulled away, smirking. "Good boy." 

Danny looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging for permission to break the rules.

"And since you've been such a good boy for me," Arin traced his index finger along Danny's jaw. "I'll let you do whatever you need."

Danny nodded, then his hands immediately moved between his legs. His thighs clamped around them as he rutted against the mattress.

Arin just watched. He watched him whimper and pant and moan. And he basked in the the knowledge that Danny was completely under his control. And as much as he loved the sight, he much preferred what came next.

"That's enough."

Danny hesitantly pulled his hands out from between his thighs. Then, he slowly separated his legs. There was a small wet patch on his panties, no bigger than a quarter. He was still thrusting his hips into the mattress. 

Arin placed his hands on Danny's hips, holding him still. He whined in protest.

"I believe I said that was enough."

Danny nodded, forcing himself still.

Arin moved one of his hands to Danny's bladder, the other planted firmly on his hip to keep him still.

Arin lightly pressed into his bladder. Danny tried to thrust against the mattress, but Arin's firm grip only tightened upon trying. Danny whimpered as he leaked. Arin watched the wet spot grow slightly, bitting his lip. Arin placed a hand under Danny's chin.

"Can you stand up for me, baby?"

Danny nodded, slowly standing up on shaky legs. He kept his hands clenched at his sides.

"Good boy. Follow me."

Danny complied, slowly following him to the bathroom. Arin pulled him into the shower, pushing him against the wall.

Arin pressed firmly into Danny's bladder, using his spare hand to run two fingers across the now growing wet spot on his panties. He pressed a kiss on Danny's lips, then pulled his hair back and planted small kisses along his jaw. He pressed their bodies close together, and brought his mouth to Danny's ear.

"Let go for me, baby." Arin whispered.

Danny shuddered. He tried to relax, only able to let out small spurts at first. But as Arin pushed against him harder, his entire body relaxed as his bladder let go. He leaned against Arin as his legs went too weak to support him. Hot urine sprayed between the two, soaking them both and puddling beneath them. Danny was panting loudly. 

As he finished, Danny was completely breathless, leaning his head against Arin's chest. Arin tilted his head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Danny blushed, blinking up at him owlishly,

"Did I... did I do a good job?"

Arin delicately brushed Danny's hair out of his face.

"You did great, babe."

Danny smiled softly, then looked down at himself and picked at the hem of his thigh highs.

"I kinda wish I hadn't ruined these. They're really nice."

Arin shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be fine. And if not, I can buy more if you really want me to." Arin smirked. "I know I wouldn't have a problem with seeing you dressed up like this again." Danny blushed as Arin proceeded to kiss him again, both laughing as he did so.

Arin pulled away, still laughing slightly. 

"We should probably shower." 

Arin cocked an eyebrow. "Probably?"

"Okay. Definitely."

The two laughed as they began to undress.


End file.
